Send Off
by AliahMPS
Summary: TRADUCTION du one-shot écrit par Idan : Cho, du whisky et des chats. Ce n'était pas comme cela que Lisbon pensait finir sa soirée. Ou comment les choses auraient pu évoluer après Forest Green (6x18).


******ATTENTION – SPOILER FIN DE SAISON 7******

Hey ! Voici la traduction d'un OS que j'ai adoré, écrit par une fabuleuse auteure : **Idan** (son lien est dans mon profil).

Pourquoi je l'ai adoré ? Parce qu'il m'a fait pleurer.

Pour ma défense, je l'ai lu pendant la période « _Pike veut emmener Lisbon à Washington_ », après une de ces fins d'épisode qui vous brise le cœur.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi !

* * *

><p><strong>Send off<strong>

**.**

C'était une mauvaise idée, pensa Cho alors qu'il s'approchait de l'Airstream. Vraiment mauvaise. Le genre d'idée que Rigsby aurait pu avoir, et dont il se serait moqué sans merci.

Rigsby lui manquait vraiment. Et Van Pelt. Et maintenant, Lisbon allait lui manquer aussi.

Mais la dernière chose qu'elle lui ait dite, en le serrant fort dans ses bras et sa voix s'étranglant sur ses mots comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer, était :

« Prends soin de Jane pour moi, d'accord ? »

Et il se devait d'honorer cette demande.

Tambourinant à la porte, Cho se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas boire cette troisième bière. Il ne buvait pas souvent, mais le pot de départ de Teresa Lisbon semblait être une des rares occasions qui l'exigeait.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il tambourina plus fort, laissant un peu de sa frustration s'exprimer.

« Jane, je sais que tu es là-dedans. Ouvre la porte ou je la fais sauter. »

Il ne le ferait pas, bien sûr. Mais Jane ne le savait peut-être pas.

La porte s'entrouvrit juste assez pour que Jane puisse jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

« La fête est déjà finie ?

- Personne n'a vraiment envie de fêter le départ de Lisbon. Mais au moins, nous sommes venus pour lui souhaiter que tout se passe bien. Tu aurais dû venir toi aussi. »

Jane fit la grimace.

« Et je lui souhaite que tout se passe bien. Elle le sait. Pourquoi devrais-je me préoccuper de ce que les autres peuvent penser ?

- Laisse-moi entrer, Jane.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis de très mauvaise compagnie ce soir. »

Ouais, pensa Cho. C'est exactement ce pourquoi son idée était si mauvaise.

« Parce moi aussi je perds une amie ce soir, et que c'est de ta faute, alors le moins que tu puisses faire c'est compatir. »

Jane soupira profondément et ouvrit grand la porte.

« Bien. J'espère que tu aimes le scotch.

- Pas vraiment. Puis, j'ai eu mon quota pour ce soir de toute façon. »

Cho entra dans le véhicule, et fût soulagé de constater que tout était propre et bien rangé. Au moins Jane n'était pas du style à vivre dans une porcherie.

Jane s'affala à nouveau sur sa chaise et attrapa son verre de whisky. Lorsque Cho se retourna pour refermer la porte, il le coupa dans son élan :

« Laisse-la ouverte. J'attends des invités. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Jane avait des amis ? S'ils avaient l'air dignes de confiance, peut-être qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Ou peut-être qu'il attendait Lisbon, qui ne quitterait sûrement pas la ville sans venir le voir une dernière fois. Si cela arrivait, Cho ne resterait certainement pas dans les parages.

S'asseyant à table, en face de Jane, Cho dit :

« T'aurais pu empêcher tout cela.

- Ouais, souffla Jane, finissant son verre d'une seule gorgée.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- À ton avis ? »

Jane semblait trop las pour adopter un ton sec, mais Cho reconnu là une pique.

« Parce que tu veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Et pour toi, si elle va à Washington, elle pourra tourner la page, et tu penses que ça la rendra plus heureuse.

- Quelque chose comme ça.

- Tu es un imbécile. »

Cho se leva, prit une tasse à thé dans le placard le plus proche, y versa du scotch et en prit quelques petites gorgées. Jane rit, amusé par cette vision ridicule, supposa-t-il.

« Mais au moins, je ne suis pas un de ces imbéciles heureux ayant encore l'illusion d'être intelligent, dit Jane après un moment de silence. Et tu le sais. Tu sais aussi que tout ce dont j'ai envie ce soir c'est de finir ma bouteille et d'oublier ma vie merdique pour quelques heures. Mais tu as décidé de venir m'embêter quand même. Lisbon te l'a demandé ?

- Ouais »

Et il ne la laisserait pas tomber maintenant.

« Bien, dit Jane en se resservant un verre. Au moins, ça veut dire que je dois compter quand même un petit peu.

- Arrête ça, répondit Cho, maintenant irrité et ne voyant pas de raison de le cacher. Tu aurais pu empêcher tout cela. Tu pourrais toujours, et on le sait tous les deux. Mais tu ne le feras pas. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de la faire passer pour une harpie sans cœur, et tu n'as pas le droit non plus de t'apitoyer sur ton sort.

- Ouais, ben, je n'ai jamais vraiment été du genre à respecter les règles. Tu le sais très bien. »

Jane descendit un autre verre. Sa main tremblait. Cho se demanda s'il avait vidé plus que la moitié de bouteille qu'il pouvait voir.

« Ouais »

Cho finit sa tasse d'une gorgée et la remplit à nouveau. Au pire, il pourrait toujours squatter ici. De toute façon, il valait probablement mieux garder un œil sur Jane ce soir.

Lisbon était la seule source de stabilité dans la vie de Jane. Cho ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre maintenant qu'elle ne serait plus là, mais il ne présageait rien de bon. Un alcoolisme naissant ne serait sûrement pas la pire des choses qu'il puisse avoir à affronter. Bon sang, pourquoi Jane ne s'était-il pas interposé ?

« Quelques mots, Jane. C'était tout ce qu'il t'aurait fallu, et elle serait restée.

- Trois. Trois mots, admit Jane d'un ton morose. Je n'ai été qu'un fléau dans sa vie, Cho. Il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle s'éloigne, avec un homme qui ne lui mentira pas, ne la manipulera pas et ne l'abandonnera pas. Elle le mérite.

- Oui, elle le mérite. »

Sans aucun doute.

« Mais c'est toi qu'elle voulait.

- Je veux boire ce scotch. Je sais que je ferais mieux de boire du thé pourtant, dit Jane. Je suis le scotch et Pike est le thé. Il sera bien meilleur pour elle, rafraîchissant et sain. Pas de gueule de bois. Pas de nausées et de vomissements dans l'évier. Elle en a déjà eu assez comme ça. »

Cho ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire. S'il avait eu une sœur, il n'aurait assurément pas voulu qu'elle sorte avec Patrick Jane. Lisbon était ce qu'il se rapprochait le plus d'une sœur pour lui, et elle l'avait indubitablement supporté assez longtemps comme ça.

Pour autant, Cho ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère à l'idée de perdre son amie à nouveau. Il venait tout juste de réhabituer à travailler avec elle. Il aimait savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un de confiance à ses arrières. Et ça lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'elle semblait s'amuser. Ils le méritaient, après tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés.

Oui, Lisbon méritait d'être heureuse. Mais bon sang, Jane n'avait aucune excuse pour ne pas avoir au moins essayé - essayé de les rendre heureux tous les deux.

Au lieu de cela, il était coincé ici à se saouler avec Jane, qui semblait être au bord des larmes.

Un bruit près de la porte attira son attention, et Cho dû cligner des yeux pour s'assurer que le chat blanc aux pattes oranges et poilu qui entra d'un pas nonchalant et sauta sur la table n'était pas une hallucination. Il en sortit un son inquiétant, un peu comme le cri d'un bébé. Jane esquissa un sourire puis se leva et sorti un bol ainsi qu'une boîte de thon de l'un des placards. Il émietta le thon dans le bol, qu'il posa ensuite devant le chat, sur la table. Jane se rassit et le chat commença à manger comme s'il était affamé.

« Tu as un chat ?

- Non. Enfin, en quelque sorte.

- Il n'a pas l'air d'être un chat errant.

- Il ne l'est pas. Il est à Mrs Dandridge, trois parcelles plus loin. Il vient seulement ici occasionnellement, pour profiter d'un diner un peu plus haut de gamme. Elle l'appelle _Pêches_ mais moi je l'appelle _Soliman le Magnifique._ »

Cho devait admettre que le félin ressemblait plus à un Soliman.

« C'est lui l'invité que tu attendais ?

- En partie. Soliman le Magnifique s'en fiche si arriver en avance est un peu grossier. Les entités autocratiques ne peuvent pas être grossières, tu sais. Enfin, elles le sont, mais personne n'ose le leur dire. »

Cho leva les yeux au ciel, mais il était content de voir que Jane s'investissait dans autre chose que de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'un animal de compagnie. Merde, lui aussi ferait peut-être bien de s'en trouver un également. Cho tendit le bras pour caresser la tête de l'animal, mais le rétracta lorsqu'un son menaçant, comme une sirène d'alerte aérienne, fut émis par le félin.

Jane rit.

« Soliman le Magnifique ne tolère pas le contact des simples mortels. Il faudrait l'emmener chez un vétérinaire à San Antonio, parce tout le monde ici a peur de lui.

- D'accord. »

Bon, peut-être qu'en fait le chat était plus un symptôme d'autodestruction que de guérison, pensa Cho.

Soliman le Magnifique finit le dernier morceau de thon puis se rassit et observa Cho un moment, de ses yeux d'un bleu intense, avant de commencer à lécher ses pattes et se nettoyer le museau.

« Laisse-moi deviner, dit Jane. Tu es plus chien.

- Tu sais à quoi t'en tenir avec un chien, commenta Cho. Et ils n'ont pas la folie des grandeurs. »

Ils contemplèrent le chat et burent leur scotch jusqu'à ce que Soliman le Magnifique se lève, donnant des petits coups de queue dans l'air, et saute de la table pour retourner nonchalamment dehors. Presque aussitôt, un chat tigré, maigrichon, pointa le bout de son nez à la porte, miaulant plaintivement.

Jane se leva et sortit ce qui semblait être des tranches de viande séchée d'un sachet plastique sur le comptoir. Il en présenta deux au chat qui les lui chipa avant de s'enfuir.

« Grivèlerie, commenta Cho.

- Nan, elle reviendra. Elle a des petits chatons à nourrir, c'est tout. Celle-là est vraiment errante, quasiment sauvage, mais elle me fait un peu confiance. Je l'appelle Clémentine. Comme l'agrume. Ou la comptine. »

Cho réalisa avec effroi ce qui allait surement suivre Jane se mit à chanter :

« _Oh my darlin', oh my darlin', oh my darlin' Clementine. You are lost and gone forever, dreadful sorry, Clementine._ »

Cho hésita un instant à dégainer son arme, mais il ne savait pas sur lequel d'entre eux il valait mieux tirer. Il pria pour que la chanson n'ait pas douze couplets.

Jane s'arrêta après en avoir chanté deux, lorsque le chat réapparu.

« Tu en veux plus, ma chérie ? demanda-t-il. Je vais devoir aller en acheter à nouveau chez Bobby Joe. Bientôt, tu amèneras tes petits chatons par ici, n'est-ce pas ? J'adorerais les rencontrer. »

Clémentine disparu à nouveau, sans promesse faite. Cho eu peur que Jane ne se remette à miauler, alors il prit la parole :

« C'est ça ton plan ? Devenir l'homme aux chats timbré du parc à roulottes ? »

Jane haussa les épaules. Il avait l'air triste et fatigué, et pour une fois, Cho su qu'il le voyait pour de vrai, sans aucun masque pour cacher ses émotions.

« Il y a des choses bien pire que ça. Les temps sont durs, mon ami. Et quand les temps sont durs pour nous, ils le sont encore plus pour les animaux. Les familles doivent plier bagages, parfois trouver refuge dans un foyer, ou chez un parent. Parfois ils ne peuvent pas garder leurs animaux de compagnie. Et ils les abandonnent, les laissent livrés à eux-mêmes, affamés, au froid et effrayés. Et seuls. »

On entendait à sa voix qu'il était sur le point de craquer.

« Ils s'en vont, tout simplement, pour vivre leur nouvelle vie, ils partent à – ils partent, et la pauvre petite bête qui pensait avoir une famille, qui pensait être aimée, est oubliée. Sans personne pour l'aimer. C'est triste, Cho. »

Jane tourna son regard vers lui, les yeux débordant de souffrance.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça triste ? continua-t-il.

- Si, Jane, répondit Cho d'un ton compatissant, sachant qu'il ne parlait plus vraiment des animaux errant. C'est triste. »

Ils burent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Jane reprenne la parole :

« Je ne sais pas si elle viendra tant que tu es là. Mon Esmé est timide. Elle a eu une vie difficile. On l'a aimée un jour, ça se voit. Mais elle est toute seule maintenant. Je pense que je vais lui demander d'emménager avec moi. Je sais que c'est un petit peu tôt pour ce genre de choses, mais bon, quand c'est ce que semble juste, pourquoi perdre plus de temps ? Ça a marché pour Lisbon et Pike, non ?

- Bon sang, Jane ! Combien de chats errants est-ce que tu nourris exactement ? Tu _ES_ l'homme aux chats timbré.

- Ouais. Nous, les âmes perdues et abandonnées, on doit s'entraider. Personne ne veut de nous, alors il faut que l'on s'aime les uns les autre. Ou du moins, faire comme si. Les chats ne sont pas compliqués. Tu les nourris, les traites bien et ils restent dans les parages. C'est tous ce qu'ils veulent. Ils se foutent de savoir si je suis bousillé ou pas. »

Cho soupira.

« C'est la roulottes des jouets cassés. »

Jane pouffa de rire dans son verre.

« Ouais. Des cas désespérés. Mais tu n'es pas désespéré, Cho. Tu n'es pas cassé. Juste un peu cabossé. Quelqu'un peut encore t'aimer. On pourrait encore t'adopter et jouer avec toi. »

Cho espéra que Jane soit trop soûl pour voir à quel point ces mots lui retournèrent l'estomac. Il avait déjà fait partie d'une famille. Sa famille. Le gang. Son unité. Son équipe au CBI. Toutes brisées maintenant. Avec Lisbon de retour, le FBI était presque devenu comme un nouvel endroit auquel il pouvait se sentir lié, mais elle était partie à nouveau. Il aimait Fischer et Wylie, et même Abbott, et il surveillerait toujours Jane, le petit frère pas-si-petit-que-ça que leur grande sœur avait laissait sous sa protection. Mais ce ne serait plus pareil.

« Je ne pense pas. »

Summer avait été une grosse erreur, et qui avait encore le temps d'avoir des rencards avec un job pareil ? Et puis de toute manière, s'occuper de Jane était un job à plein-temps. Cho le savait.

« Bien sûr que si. Fischer adorerait jouer avec toi, dit Jane d'un petit sourire goguenard.

- Fischer ? Kim Fischer ? »

Cho réalisa qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte et la referma en vitesse.

« Tu racontes que de la merde, continua-t-il.

- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas vrai. Tente le coup, un jour. Elle sautera sur l'occasion, à condition que ça ne s'ébruite pas trop. Elle a un passé commun avec Abbott, tu sais. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement mais elle ne veut pas le décevoir. »

Cho y réfléchit un moment, jusqu'à ce quelque chose lui vienne à l'esprit : le fait que Jane s'intéresse à sa vie amoureuse avait surement un mobile.

« Tu as pratiquement poussé Lisbon dans les bras de Pike. Tu es en train d'essayer de te débarrasser de moi aussi, c'est ça ?

- Non. Mais il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne puisses pas être heureux juste parce que c'est trop tard pour moi.

- Tu es un idiot. Tu pourrais - »

Jane secoua la tête violemment.

« Non. Je suis un jouet cassé. Cassé, cassé, cassé. Personne ne voudra plus jouer avec moi. »

Il prit une inspiration mêlée à un sanglot.

« Trois magnifiques petits anges m'ont aimé un jour. Mais elles sont parties. Je n'appartiendrais à personne d'autre. »

Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

Cho déglutit avec difficulté, se demandant si son ami était en train de pleurer. Il prit une autre gorgée de scotch et ferma les yeux. Peut-être que le faire parler était une mauvaise idée. Jane devenait sentimental et larmoyant et lui commençait à déprimer sérieusement.

Mais Teresa Lisbon s'en allait, c'était une bonne excuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Cho était à moitié endormi lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller la main. Entrouvrant un œil, il aperçut une queue noire. Un petit chat noir était sur la table, reniflant Jane avec curiosité. Après un court instant, elle miaula avec douceur.

Jane leva la tête, son visage souillé de larmes s'illuminant.

« Esmé ! »

Prenant la chatte dans ses bras, il la serra contre son torse. Elle commença à ronronner, étonnamment fort pour une si petite chose.

« Cho, voici Esméralda. À cause de ses yeux, comme des émeraudes. Esmé, voici Cho. Tu le verras surement souvent si tu emménages ici. Il te plaira, il est du genre silencieux.

- Hey, Esmé » dit Cho, essayant d'adopter un ton amical.

Jane avait besoin d'un compagnon. Peut-être qu'Esmé pourrait l'empêcher de se sentir trop seul en rentrant du boulot. Il enrôlerait Wylie pour qu'ils sortent entre hommes de temps en temps. Ça pourrait le faire. Il le fallait. Il avait fait une promesse à Lisbon.

Jane s'affaira dans la cuisine, trouvant de la nourriture pour chat pour Esmé, tout en gardant le chat contre son épaule comme s'il tenait un bébé. Elle ronronnait toujours. Elle avait en effet appartenu à quelqu'un un jour, pensa Cho.

Esmé avait un grand appétit pour un si petit chat, et Cho l'observa avec fascination manger son bol de croquettes puis renifler une boite de pâté.

« Tu devrais l'emmener au véto, pour vérifier si elle n'a pas de vers » dit-il.

Jane sembla s'inquiéter.

« Tu penses ? J'imagine que c'est possible. Il faudra que j'achète une cage et que je trouve un véto alors.

- On pourra faire ça demain. »

Ce serait une excellente distraction, pour ne pas penser à Lisbon qui prenait son vol vers Washington. Il essayerait de faire que Jane soit trop occupé pour y penser, même si c'était sûrement mission impossible.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de trouver Clémentine et lui chercher une maison, pour elle et pour les chatons. »

Il y avait pire tâche que d'essayer de sauver des petits animaux sans défense, après tout. Et si cela aidait Jane à se sentir mieux, Cho le ferait.

« Oui »

Jane câlinait Esmé le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avec de longues caresses rythmiques. Cela semblait l'apaiser. Il s'arrêta pour la laisser faire sa toilette, puis se blottir sur ses genoux et s'endormir.

Cho se sentit partir à nouveau, et se dit qu'il ferait peut-être bien de se lever pour fermer la porte. Avant qu'il ne puisse se décider enfin à le faire, il entendit des pneus crisser sur le gravier à l'extérieur et une portière claquer.

Esmé décampa en flèche, disparaissant à l'arrière de l'Airstream. Jane se leva et trébucha en essayant de la rattraper, gémissant :

« Esmé, bébé, tout va bien. Personne ne va te faire de mal »

Cho se dirigea vers la porte, pas vraiment surpris lorsqu'il put enfin distinguer le visage de Lisbon dans l'obscurité.

« Hey, dit-il. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de faire tes valises ?

- Je ne pouvais pas partir sans dire au revoir, » répondit-elle la gorge serrée.

Elle avait une mine terrible, et les yeux rouges. Pas du tout celle de quelqu'un sur le point de se rendre vers son "_tout est bien qui finit bien"_, pensa Cho.

« C'est une épave, lui dit-il. Tu ne veux pas partir en ayant cette image de lui. Et il ne le voudrait pas non plus. »

Elle campa sur ses positions.

« Je ne partirais pas sans dire au revoir, dit-elle d'une voix plus forte.

- Très bien, » répondit-il, s'écartant du passage et retournant s'asseoir à la table.

Lisbon entra, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant la bouteille de whisky vide.

« Tu es soûl, dit-elle.

- Un peu. Lui aussi. Et il a l'alcool triste.

- Je te raccompagne chez toi dans un instant, soupira Lisbon.

- Nan, tu sais quoi ? Je vais appeler un taxi. J'allais squatter ici mais je pense qu'il ira bien tant qu'il a son chat avec lui. »

Lisbon fronça les sourcils à nouveau, puis, sortant son téléphone, appela un taxi pour Cho.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle après avoir raccroché.

- Ouais. Je vais attendre dehors. Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? »

Il étreignit son épaule de la main en passant devant elle.

« Toi aussi, Kimball. Et… merci. De t'occuper de lui.

- Je ferais de mon mieux » promit-il, puis disparu dans la nuit.

Il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il allait se passer là-dedans, et il n'avait aucune envie d'être là pour tout entendre. Il attendrait son taxi à l'entrée du parc.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lisbon se frotta le visage après que la porte se soit refermée sur Cho. Elle détestait les "au revoir". Mais autant de fois que Jane ait pu partir sans le faire, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire la même chose. Et elle ne lui en voulait vraiment pas de ne pas avoir voulu lui dire au revoir en public. Une partie d'elle avait même été soulagée de voir qu'il ne viendrait pas au pot de départ que Fischer avait organisé.

Le reste s'était senti blessé. Mais rien de nouveau là-dedans. La peine la rongeait depuis que Jane lui avait souri en lui disant d'être heureuse avec Marcus à Washington.

Bien sûr, c'était des conneries. On ne laisse pas un ami s'en aller sans que ça nous rende triste. Pourtant, autant qu'elle ait pu essayer, elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il se cachait d'autre derrière ce faux sourire.

Ce soir, c'était sa dernière chance.

Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'Airstream, le cherchant des yeux dans la petite chambre, confuse. Il ne se cachait quand même pas dans la salle de bain, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis elle entendit un bruit. Elle pouvait distinguer un ronronnement, et elle en suivit le son. En s'approchant, elle trouva Jane recroquevillé dans un coin, un petit chat noir aux grands yeux verts dans les bras.

« Oh, hey Lisbon, » dit-il d'un ton enjoué, comme s'il n'était en train de se cacher dans un coin, comme un petit garçon effrayé.

« Désolé, je ne peux pas me lever. Esmé vient tout juste de s'installer confortablement. Esméralda, voici Teresa Lisbon. Tu ne la reverras pas, mais c'est une dame très gentille. Tu l'aurais adorée. »

Lisbon décida de jouer le jeu.

« Enchantée Esmé. Quel joli nom tu as. »

Jane cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, son sourire se déformant un peu.

« Je suis désole de ne pas pouvoir être passé à ta petite fête. Est-ce que Fischer a engagé un strip-teaseur ? Je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire.

- C'était une jolie fête, dit Lisbon. Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes.

- Oh ? Très bien. Tant mieux. Je suis content de ne pas t'avoir déçue. »

Il déglutit, son masque glissant momentanément, mais trop peu de temps pour qu'elle ne puisse déchiffrer ce qu'elle voyait.

« Merci d'être venue jusqu'ici. Je sais que tu dois avoir plein de choses à faire. J'espère que tu feras bon voyage. Envoie-moi un message quand tu arriveras là-bas, ok ? Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous. Je garderais un œil sur Cho. »

Elle esquissa un sourire contre son gré.

« Oui, c'est vraiment pour Cho que je m'inquiètes le plus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui arrangerai le coup avec Fischer. Il ira bien. Donne-moi un mois et tu ne lui manqueras plus du tout.

- Bien. Soulagée de l'entendre. Et je sais que je ne te manquerais pas non plus, vu que tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle amie. »

Jane baissa les yeux, grattant l'oreille du chat.

« Tu vas me manquer Teresa, bredouilla-t-il. Terriblement.

- Oh, pas besoin de mentir, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Tu as l'air bien content que je m'en aille. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Jane ? Ce n'était pas aussi marrant que dans tes souvenirs ? Une fois que nos vies n'étaient plus en danger, tu t'es rendu compte que j'étais ennuyeuse ? Tu voulais absolument travailler avec moi, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »

Il la regarda, bouche-bée.

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis ! Pike est apparu et tu avais l'air heureuse, c'est tout. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. Et tu ne peux pas être heureuse si tu restes avec des gens tristes, alors tu fais bien de partir avec lui. Vas… vas-y et sois heureuse. »

Elle le regarda, le visage dur.

« Très bien. Mais je veux un vrai au revoir. Je pense que j'en mérite un, non ? Un au revoir qui ressemble vraiment à un au revoir. »

Il fit la grimace.

« Oui. Bien sûr. »

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Ça veut dire une étreinte Jane. Les amis se prennent dans les bras lorsqu'ils se disent au revoir pour une longue période.

- Je sais. C'est juste… Le chat… »

Lisbon s'avança et d'un geste rapide mais en douceur, prit le chat des bras de Jane. Jane fut juste quelques seconde trop lent pour pouvoir l'en empêcher, mais il se leva avec précipitation, titubant légèrement en essayant de lui reprendre le chat.

« Non ! Elle est à moi. Tu ne peux pas me l'enlever elle aussi, s'écria-t-il, sa voix et son visage sombres de douleur.

Esmé émit un miaulement incertain dans les bras de Lisbon, qui elle, observa Jane fondre en larme avec stupeur.

« Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste, » dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Lisbon sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Elle posa délicatement Esmé sur le lit, et s'avança vers Jane, les bras ouverts. Jane eu un petit mouvement de recul, mais il n'avait pas vraiment la place de l'éviter alors elle l'enveloppa dans ses bras, le serra très fort contre elle, et enfouit son nez au creux de son cou.

Jane inspira avec difficulté, puis expira en sanglotant. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du corps de la jeune femme, et la pressa si fort contre lui qu'elle eut l'impression de suffoquer, tandis qu'il laissa ses larmes couler. Lisbon ne put retenir ses larmes non plus, retournant son étreinte, et regrettant toutes ces choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demandé de rester ? Être tout simplement honnête avec elle, pour une fois ? Il ne lui avait laissé aucun autre choix que celui d'essayer de tourner la page en partant. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire tant qu'il était à ses côtés, chaleureux, solide et ayant ce goût de réconfort, de sécurité et de chez soi.

Mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire que c'était un choix facile. En fait, c'était presque comme s'arracher le cœur.

« N'y vas pas, murmura Jane. Ne me quitte pas. J'y arrive pas, Lisbon. J'ai essayé mais je peux pas, je peux pas.

- Jane, s'étrangla-t-elle, posant son front contre son épaule. C'est trop tard. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé avant ?

- Ce n'est pas trop tard. Ça ne peut pas l'être. »

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

« Jane, mes affaires sont en route vers Washington. Je pars demain. »

Elle avait envie d'hurler. C'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui faisait ça maintenant ?

« Je m'en occuperai ! Je paierai tout. Je convaincrai Abbott de te rendre ton job. Je te trouverai un nouvel appartement. »

Il parlait si vite qu'elle avait du mal à le comprendre.

« Jane - »

Oui, tout pouvait encore être inversé, mais que dirait-elle à Marcus.

Puis les lèvres de Jane trouvèrent les siennes, et elle ne pensa plus du tout à Marcus.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jane se réveilla le lendemain avec une migraine carabinée et l'estomac retourné, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait deux beautés aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux émeraude dans son lit, après tout. Une aspirine et un thé au gingembre l'aidèrent à se sentir un peu mieux, et il put se glisser à nouveau sous la couette, recasant Lisbon contre son torse tandis qu'Esmé était roulée en boule sur l'un des coussins. Il avait été trop soûl la veille pour séduire Lisbon complètement, mais ses doigts agiles avaient été suffisants pour découvrir à quoi elle ressemblait lorsqu'elle jouissait. Et il avait hâte de pouvoir continuer à l'explorer.

Il caressait ses cheveux lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ronronnant elle aussi de contentement avant de réaliser où elle se trouvait et de se redresser en sursaut. Jane apprécia l'aperçu qu'il eut de sa poitrine éclairée par le soleil avant de river ses yeux sur son visage, où la surprise et la consternation se mélangeaient petit à petit à l'amour et à l'émerveillement.

« Bonjour, sourit-il, se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Ne me dit pas que c'était un au revoir, dit-il, perdant un peu de sa gaieté. Au cas où je n'ai pas été assez clair, je veux que tu restes. Je ferai tout et n'importe quoi pour que ça arrive. Je te donnerai tout ce que Pike a pu te promettre : un mariage, une maison, ce que tu veux. Et cette fois ce sera avec l'homme que tu aimes, et qui t'aime désespérément en retour. »

Lisbon laissa un long soupir lui échapper, et l'observa, jaugeant sa sincérité.

Il le pensait vraiment, et il put voir qu'elle commençait à le croire. Mais elle pensait également au coup de fil qu'elle aurait à passer et au cœur de Pike qu'elle allait briser.

« Tout ira bien » dit-il pour la rassurer.

Il y aurait des hauts comme des bas, mais il la rendrait heureuse. Il comptait y consacrer tout son temps et toute son énergie.

Elle se rallongea, le laissant la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ton timing craint, grommela-t-elle.

- Je sais. J'en suis désolé. »

Il caressa à nouveau ses cheveux.

« Et ne te soûles plus jamais, ou je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas vivre avec un alcoolique, continua-t-elle.

- Non, je ne me soûlerais plus, promit-il. Eh !

- Quoi ? dit-elle , le regard méfiant mais débordant d'espoir

- Je t'aime. »

Lisbon cligna des yeux, le regard brillant.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il l'embrassa, sentant son corps s'enflammer sous le sien. Et alors qu'ils commençaient à s'explorer l'un l'autre, il se redressa un moment pour demander :

« On peut garder Esmé, hein ? »

Lisbon sourit.

« Oui, tu peux garder ton chat. C'est un amour. Et manifestement, tu tiens beaucoup à elle.

- Oui. Elle a juste besoin qu'on l'aime »

Il caressa la joue de la jeune femme.

« Comme moi, continua-t-il.

-Alors vous avez de la chance, » répondit-elle, se penchant pour réclamer un autre baiser.

FIN


End file.
